tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin of Discordia (Fate/Unified)
|master= ??? |jspirit= Koshichei |class= Assassin |alignment= Lawful Evil |phantasm= B |strength= D |endurance= A |agility= B |mana= A |luck= C |cskill1= Presence Concealment |cskill1value= B |cskill2= |cskill2value= |skill1= Battle Continuation |skill1value= C |skill2= Innocent Monster |skill2value= B |skill3= Self-Modification |skill3value= C |np1= Bash Chelik |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= B |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 210 cm | weight = 62 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Black | eyec = Gray | birthp = Buyan, Russia | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = A pin | likes = Ruling, Fighting, Living Forever, Magic | dislikes = Dying, Losing Magic | talent = Overtaking Souls, Surviving | enemy = Foolhardy heroes | imagecol = Black }} Assassin (アサシン, Asashin), is the Assassin-class Servant summoned by ??? as The Chaotic Assassin as part of Destinies Unification War. Profile Identity Koschei, know to many as "Koschei the Deathless", There have been many that claim that he discovered a means to live forever. It is said that he cannot be killed by conventional means targeting his body. His soul is hidden separate from his body inside a needle, which is in an egg, which is in a duck, which is in a hare, which is in an iron chest (sometimes the chest is crystal and/or gold), which is buried under a green oak tree, which is on the island of Buyan in the ocean. As long as his soul is safe, he cannot die. If the chest is dug up and opened, the hare will bolt away; if it is killed, the duck will emerge and try to fly off. That was until a hero by the name of Ivan discovered that it was not that simple. Though each part of that legend is partially true he did not put his soul into one container and continuously put it into more containers. He fragmented his soul to those he deemed worthy and they all became known by those various names making them all "Koschei" and making him Truly unkillable. Appearance Personality Sadistic, Cruel, and openly enjoys being called a monster. He wants nothing more then continue living on through becoming a servant and to continue finding ways to become a living immortal once more. He also has a obsession with finding worthy vessels to become "Koschei" as well and openly enjoys watching people slowly lose their sense of self become him. He has a extreme hatred for Heroes that refuse to die as they remind him of the hero that killed him and he will make sure that if he can kill such hero that he will leave nothing left for people to revive so he will no longer have to deal with them. He also enjoys riding around on anything that can be rode on whenever he gets a chance as he finds that it was something that he can truly enjoy in his long life. Role Fate/Unified Abilities Combat Knowledge Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Servants Category:Assassin servant Category:Assassin Category:Characters Category:Heroic Spirits